


Teacher and Student

by photonromance



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, tumblr ficlet migration - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: “Who the hell taught you to kiss like that?”





	Teacher and Student

They’re lying lengthwise on the couch, sharing lazy kisses after a lovely dinner when Will gasps what he’s been thinking for a while now. He gazes at Hannibal’s thin mouth, just slightly plush from their kissing, and asks, “Who the hell taught you to kiss like that?” He realizes how rude that is and flushes. “I just mean- You just- Oh, hell, I’m sorry.” Hannibal smiles, only amused, and kisses lightly at the edge of Will’s mouth. Will takes a slow breath and starts again. “I only mean to say that you’re a fantastic kisser.”

“I had an excellent teacher.” Hannibal ruffles Will’s hair, “I was a little younger than you when we met in Prague.” 

  
Will is suddenly interested, resting his cheek against Hannibal’s shoulder. “Will you tell me?” He asks, raising one hand to smooth his palm over crisp white cotton, “You don’t talk about it much, when you still lived in Europe.” Hannibal tangles his fingers in Will’s curls and sighs. 

  
“He was much older than I was at the time, a violinist with a local orchestra. I would study at the desk while he played in the window until it was dark. It was his apartment, much more spacious than mine at the time, and his neighbors never commented when I would stay the night. Leave for my flat in the morning, rumpled.” 

  
Will laughs softly, tipping his head up to brush his mouth against Hannibal’s jaw. “You?” He asks, “Rumpled? I can’t imagine.” 

  
Hannibal only swats at him lightly. “I was much younger then, not always so careful.” 

Will smiles at the mental image, a young, more carefree Hannibal, having a romp in Prague. It falters as he realizes, “You were lovers?” 

  
Hannibal’s smile is nostalgic. “Indeed. He was a demanding lover, insisted he teach me everything he knew.” He pauses, looking down to take in Will’s expression. “There is no need to be jealous, Will. It was a long time ago.”

  
He takes Will’s chin between his fingers, easing him into meeting their eyes. “I’ve got my own young lover to teach, now.” 

  
Will is helpless to the blush that colors his cheeks. “You promise?” It’s barely a breath of words, but Will aches for the answer. 

  
“Of course, William.” Hannibal seals it with a kiss.


End file.
